New Life
by HopefulButterfly123
Summary: Being the Chief of Berk isn't easy. When a mysterious dragon rider arrives at Berk with a Night Fury. Friendships are made and trust is broken. (Continues after How to Train your Dragon 2 and info from Dreamworks Dragons.)
1. Life on Berk

New Life

Chapter 1: Life on Berk

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, but you can call me Hiccup. Some know me as the Dragon conqueror; others know me as the Chief of Berk. After what happened with the Alpha's, I became the Chief with my mother, Valka as my right hand. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about Gobber. He is my left hand guy. Make that my left hook guy. Never mind that.

Life as the Chief of Berk is no picnic. Especially with all the dragons here. Although, things are turning for the better. I made a lot of changes so the village would be able to coexist with the dragons. After my father died, Drago was taken back to Berk and thrown in prison. I spared his life when a normal Viking would have killed him the moment they got their hands on him. But who ever said I was a normal Viking? I'm a Hiccup.

My girlfriend Astrid is now the head of the Dragon Training Academy. I drop in sometimes when requested because technically I am still the best Dragon rider Berk has ever seen. It's just chiefly duties keep me from actually being there when I need to be. Of course I fly with Toothless every chance I get. I'm sure the Village will be okay if a take a few hours for myself. Everyone already respects me as Chief and don't care if I disappear. After all, they got mom and Gobber. Not to mention the new security measures I enforced with the rank of Chief.

Yep. You got it. Dragons. Dragons patrol the island of Berk day and night for any signs of intruders. They will attack anyone that they see as a threat. Okay, I know what you're going to say. What if the 'intruder' is trader Johann or a peacemaker? Well, let's just say we're working on that one. For now, the dragons on patrol are ones that can paralyze the 'intruder' by attacking and no chance of killing. Unless they eat them, but our dragons our trained not to do that unless it's fish or some other kind of food.

Eels are now a forbidden food/pet on Berk. If Typhoomerangs want eels, they'll have to go to Eel Island with one of the dragon riders. After what happened to Toothless, I'm not taking any chances.

If you're wondering about my relationship with Astrid, this is how it's going. We like each other a lot. Sure we have our share fair of fights but what's a healthy relationship without a fight every now and then? Well Toothless and I are going to go flying now so talk to you later.


	2. Chiefs Duty

New Life

Chapter 2: Chiefs Duty

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

Toothless and I were flying through the sky, letting all our worries drift away in the clouds. I nudged Toothless and fixed his tail so he would be able to glide by himself.

"Ready bud?" I asked Toothless. He nodded and I unclipped the harness keeping me on him. I slowly leaned to the right and fell off, falling through the fluffy white clouds. Toothless hovered for a few seconds before diving after me. I pulled on a leather strap attached to my jacket and spread my arms out like wings. I started to glide through the sky with Toothless flying after me.

Whenever I lost too much altitude, Toothless would shoot a plasma blast right underneath me, causing the force of the blast to push me upwards again. Soon all six shots were made and I slowly started gliding down toward an island. The island just got closer and closer and I started gliding towards it even faster. My eyes widened when I realized that I was about to hit head first into the island.

"Toothless!" I shouted as Toothless fought to go faster. I was about to hit the island when I was suddenly snatched up by a pair of dragon claws. I looked up and saw a blue Deadly Nadder. On the back of that Nadder was a familiar face with blonde hair. "Astrid!" I shouted up to her. She looked down and smiled. Toothless let out a roar and Astrid gave Stormfly the signal to drop me.

I fell down a few feet and landed on Toothless. The bad part is though, I landed backwards. "Toothless!" He looked back at me and his eyes widened at the sight. He let out a surprised roar before looking back forward and almost crashing into another island. It didn't help much when Toothless' tail was not in the correct position to make sharp turns. We crashed into the island and Toothless jumped off and headed in a different direction. I took the chance of smooth gliding to fix myself. I snapped my metal leg into the slot. I moved it up and down a few times and set it at a position that allowed Toothless to take sharp turns. Toothless nearly missed another island of rock.

We righted ourselves and got out of the way from the other islands. Astrid flew smoothly beside Toothless and I on Stormfly. She started to giggle and I gave her a look saying, 'What?'. After she stopped giggling she flew closer and punched my arm.

"Oww! What was that for Astrid?" I shouted at her, rubbing my right arm with my left. She then leaned in, making sure not to let Stormfly and Toothless entangle wings, and kissed me.

"The punch was for being reckless. The kiss was for everything else." She said.

We returned to a peaceful Berk. Astrid went off to the Dragon Academy and I headed to the Great Hall. When I arrived, there were only a few villagers there, as usual. They didn't seem to have any urgent business so I'm not worried. I walked over to the group of four and they turned towards me. When they saw me, their face lit up with happiness. That's right; some people just go to the Great Hall to compliment me.

"Chief, you have done a wonderful job in making this Village thrive. You've kept Berk a peaceful place since you assumed the position of Chief." One of the four said. The person who spoke walked out of the Great Hall, leaving me with the last three. Make that two. One of the three is a Viking under my order.

"Chief, something ate all my fields and now my family doesn't have any food to last us the winter." A man said with a hopeful tone. I thought about it for a minute before answering.

"I'd be happy to supply you and your family food during the winter. I will investigate what happened to your fields and will hopefully find the culprit." I said with a serious tone. He nodded gratefully and left. The next to speak was a man who seemed to be rushed.

"Chief! Sir, my wife is delivering a baby and we don't know anything about delivering babies. We heard the last Chief is there to bring the baby into the world. Can you help us?" He said in a very rushed tone.

When I heard 'my wife is having a baby and we don't know anything about delivering babies', I thought, _"And you think I do?"_. Then when he said the last Chief was usually there to bring babies around the village into the world, it was just madness! I can't very well turn them down. I knew perfectly well that my father did that, but I didn't think I'd have to do that as well. I think I might just take mom over there to deliver the baby. Then after the delivery I can do the little ritual dad used to do.

"Sure, I'll be there. I have to go get someone who can actually deliver babies, but then I'll be right over." I told him. He nodded and ran out the doors.

"Sir, I think I'll just wait until you get back." The Viking said. I nodded and headed out the door myself.

"Toothless!" I called, and then cupped my hands to my mouth and let out a roar that sounded like a Night Fury's. Toothless came running down a hill towards me. He stopped in front of me and I hurriedly hopped into the saddle. "Hey bud. Do you know where mom is?" I asked as I slipped my metal leg into the pedal slot. He let out a small roar and prepared to take off. "Take me to her." Then we were in the air.

It didn't take long to find my mom. We found her at the Dragon Academy with Astrid. We entered the Academy and were welcomed by the students there. I quickly hopped off Toothless and headed towards my mom.

"Hello Hiccup. What brings you here?" She asked holding her staff.

"Someone came to the Great Hall and is requesting me to bring his child into the world. The thing is, I don't know anything about babies!" I told her. She started to giggle which made me laugh.

"You want me to deliver a baby? I'll do it." She said as she walked towards Toothless. She pressed down on a special spot on Toothless' neck, making scales pop out along his spine. She hopped into the saddle and I quickly followed. Toothless took off and we headed back to the Village.

We landed in front of the house that had the baby in it and knocked on the door. It opened, revealing the man who I spoke with at the Great Hall. He quickly led us inside and I introduced him to mom. I told him she'd be the one to deliver the baby.

We waited in the hall in front of a door that led to the bedroom. After some screams, we heard wailing which gave us the hint that the baby was born. After a few minutes, mom walked out with a baby in her arms.

"Here you go dad." She said as she handed the baby to the man. He cradled the baby and a smile lit his face. "Go to your wife." She said stepping out of the doorway. He walked past and sat down next to the bed where his wife was. Mom shut the door and we stood in the hallway until he walked out again.

"Our family members are on their way to the Great Hall." He said with a relieved smile.

"We'll meet you over there." I said walking out with mom. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hiccup, you should'a been there. The baby was the prettiest little thing after the umbilical cord was cut." She said. Before she could say anymore I practically yelled in her face,

"Moooom! Don't talk about that stuff in front of me!" She giggled and put her hands up in defense. I hoped on Toothless with mom behind me and we headed to the Great Hall.

When we got there, there were many villagers. Shortly after we arrived, the lucky couple walked in and handed me a parchment of paper and the baby. I looked down at the baby and saw it was asleep. It brought a small smile to my face. I looked at the parchment of paper and read it in my head. I looked up and said what the paper told me.

"Whosoever brings this child forth into the Hooligan tribe, let he be known! As Chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe, and pronounce the name to be Helga." I said. I sighed when everyone started clapping and celebrating the birth of Helga. They soon left and mom went back to the Dragon Academy. There was only one person left in the room. He walked up to me and started to talk.

"Sir, as you already know, winter is coming and we need to store food." He said looking at a parchment in his hands.

"Yes, I know. I'll take care of it. Anything else Smid?" I asked. He nodded and continued.

"The dragons spotted an unfamiliar ship sailing towards Berk. They took out the sailors and brought them back. Would like to interrogate them now?" He asked, checking something off his list.

"Yeah. See you later Smid." I said walking out of the Great Hall. Toothless came bounding up to me and licked my face. "Hey bud. How bout' we go for a night ride later? Like old times?" I asked receiving yet another lick to the face. I chuckled and started to walk towards the Interrogation room in the Mess hall.

When I got to the Interrogation room, I saw two men tied back to back in chairs. I walked over to them and made up my mind on what I wanted to say.

"What's your business on Berk?" I asked with a tone of authority. It took forever to make my voice sound like that! They looked at each other and started to talk.

"We were just passing through! We were on our way to Outcast Island so we could fish. Our village doesn't have enough fish so we need to travel somewhere else for food!" They said at the same time. Oh, did I forget to mention that Alvin and the Outcasts allied themselves with Berk after what happened with Dagur. They are no longer Outcasts. I looked at them with an apologetic face.

"I'm really sorry. The dragons are our security measures. I'll fix it. You may be on your way." I said calling for a guard. The guard untied the two and they jumped up in joy. They ran over to me and shook my hand energetically. I just stood there with a weird expression on my face as they ran out the room. I walked out and escorted them back to their ship and in the direction they needed to head to Outcast Island.

When I exited the Mess hall I called for Toothless and let out my dragon call. He roared back before landing in front of me with a toothless grin on his face. I smiled and walked over to him. I pressed that special spot on the back of his neck and slipped myself into the saddle. I led Toothless to the Dragon Academy.

We flew in and landed in front of the students. They clapped and watched Toothless and I closely, hoping to learn something. I hopped off Toothless and headed over to Astrid, who was currently feeding chicken to Stormfly. She turned around when I tapped her on the shoulder and she almost took my head off with a punch. Once she realized it was me, she started to blush and clench her fists. Before I knew it, she punched me hard in the arm.

"That's for sneaking up on me!" She yelled and then leaned in for a quick kiss. "That's for dodging an attack that could've killed you." She said after she broke the kiss. "So what do you need Hiccup?" She asked giving Stormfly one last chicken leg.

"I was wondering if you can see if the patrol dragons can only shoot at boats with weapons on them. You know bolas, catapults, and that stuff." I asked her. She looked at me with a confused look on her face clearly asking 'Why'. I sighed. "We've had too many fishermen showing up because of fish shortage and the dragons keep shooting them." She nodded in understanding.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, you have to take care of Snotlout and the twins." I let out another big sigh.

"You know Astrid, being Chief is hard. I don't think I'll be able to take care of it. Where's Fishlegs?" I said trying to get out of handling Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"Come on Hiccup. You know Fishlegs is busy adding stuff to the Book of Dragons. Since your Chief, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." She said kissing me on the cheek.

I left the Dragon Academy on Toothless and headed to the Plaza, where something loud was going on. I knew it just had to be Snotlout and the twins. Those three are always causing trouble. Toothless landed in the middle of the Plaza where a dragon fight was going on. You could see the crowd of Vikings around a Zippleback and a Monstrous Nightmare. I hopped off Toothless and made my way through the crowd of people to the commotion. When I got closer to the middle of the circle, I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Step right up! Place your bets here! What's it gonna be!" Snotlout yelled at the crowd. I quickly walked over to him with my back straight as Vikings made way for their Chief. Snotlout noticed me and hurriedly made a run for it.

"Toothless!" I shouted at the Night Fury who leapt over the Vikings and in front of Snotlout. He ran back towards me as to not face the wrath of a Night Fury. He noticed me again and ran the opposite direction towards Toothless. He went back and forth until he realized he was stuck in the middle between us, which was a while. By now, all the Vikings that gathered in the Plaza left, leaving Snotlout, two sleeping twins, and two dragons still fighting. Toothless grabbed the back of Snotlout's shirt and lifted him off the ground. He thrashed around a bit before crossing his arms over his chest.

I walked over to the sleeping twins and towered over them. They must've known someone was watching them sleep because they opened their eyes. They jumped up when they saw who it was.

"It was her idea!" Tuffnut shouted as he pointed at his sister. Ruffnut punched her brother in the face and turned to me.

"Hey Hiccup. What's up?" Ruffnut asked with a creepy smile.

"What's going on here?" I asked as Ruffnut looked at her brother who was slowly getting up.

"That felt good. Do it again." He said as he stood all the way up. Ruffnut put a smile on her face and punched her brother in the face. He fell to the ground and looked like he was seeing stars. Seeing this wasn't going to go anywhere, I turned to Toothless, who was still holding onto Snotlout.

"What were you doing?" I asked as Snotlout scoffed.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said, causing Toothless to growl and tighten his grip on Snotlout's shirt. He shuddered and lowered his head. "We were having a dragon fight and making money by having people bet on the winner." He said as Toothless let him go.

"Why would you do that?" I asked in my normal Hiccup self.

"Ever since you became Chief, life in Berk has been pretty boring. We need some excitement! Not the Dragon Academy, actual excitement." He said as he walked away. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were still hitting each other when an idea popped into my head.

"_Why don't I give him what he was looking for?_" I asked myself as Toothless tilted his head in confusion.

I gathered the whole village to the Berk Dragon Academy for a big announcement. Even the dragon riders. Once everyone was present, I began my little speech.

"I know that some of you are looking for a little excitement around Berk." I began as I shot a look at Snotlout and the twins. "So, I'm going to give you some. At the end of every month, there will be a dragon tournament here at the academy. You can place bets before you enter the stands and watch the fight." I finished as I waited for the questions to start.

"What stands?" One villager asked.

"I will be building bleachers where you guys are currently standing. You will be protected from the dragons so don't worry about that. Until I can complete the bleachers, you will have to continue your lives as it is. That's all." I said as everyone walked back to their houses. I turned to my fellow dragon riders and saw their shocked yet happy faces.

"Do you really think we can do that?" Astrid asked.

"I'm the Chief. I'm sure we can do it." I said as Astrid leaned in for a kiss. I left them to their Academy duties and went to find Toothless.

Now that it was night, and the full moon was shining brightly, Toothless and I took a fast and peaceful flight like old times.


End file.
